1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound adjusting system and an electronic musical instrument.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As one example of an electronic keyboard musical instrument having a casing in which a speaker is accommodated, there is disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1 an electronic keyboard musical instrument which has sound emission holes, such as tone escapes. In the disclosed electronic keyboard musical instrument, the sound of the speaker is emitted not only from a sound emission surface of the speaker, but also from the sound emission holes through an inner space of the casing toward a performer, for enabling the performer to listen well to the sound emitted from the speaker.    Patent Literature 1: JP 2005-202190